


Fate's Design

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi was curious about something that was bothering her lately, but what the cards revealed only unsettled her further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Design

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fanfics.

Somehow, in some way, the cards in Nozomi's deck lead her to reading what her future in romance would be like.  It wasn't an unusual type of reading for her of course, many girls coming up to her asking for advice in their relationships and what to do about their crushes.  The cards never lead her astray, they always guided her and whoever she helped to the right path.  So then why did she think it as a good idea to study herself in this area?  In hindsight, she really hadn't thought about it--she was just doing what felt natural at the moment, as was often her perogative when holding her deck in her hand.  It was only when she drew the empress that she realized what trouble she was in.

An interpretation of what she thought of the woman she loved.  The woman she didn't really try to make it known that she loved her, but knew she did deep down in her heart.  Nozomi could barely admit it to herself, but from the moment she saw her...saw the loneliness in Elicchi's heart...Nozomi was instantly drawn to her side, and it was by her she felt she was needed.  She truly was like an empress to her, the ultimate woman, paramount to all.  No one could compare to her Eli Ayase, whose smile made even the brightest rays of sunlight seem dim in comparison.

Nozomi hesitantly reached for the card that would tell her then exactly what Eli thought of her in turn.  Who she was seen as by her...As her mind flipped through the deck, remembering each card in there and wondering how well of a job she'd done in shuffling it, Nozomi instantly reeled her hand back and clutched the hand to her chest, shaking.  As much as she wanted to mean the world to Eli as Elicchi did to her...The truth the cards held now would surely break her heart.

But that was alright.  Shrine maidens were supposed to remain pure and virginal, weren't they?  This was the way fate had designed her path.

A romantic person at heart, though Eli didn’t particularly focus on her own romance all too often. After all, she had other, more important things to take care of. She needed to be successful. She needed to remain a good role-model to those who looked up to her.

Good role-models didn’t get lost in their little perfect fantasy world, where they wished that everything was as they wanted it to be; role-models were efficient in everything they did, no matter what. Eli was efficient, and she would remain so. Beautiful, smart, charming—that’s what she was to everyone else. But she was sad, and no one really knew that about her.

Except Nozomi. Nozomi, her lovely vice president…she knew her better than anyone else. She knew the real Eli, the Eli that was afraid of the dark, the Eli that simply wanted to be loved. But how could she be loved if she first didn’t open her heart to the one person she did love?

Staring out the window, looking to Nozomi wouldn’t do her any good. It was just wasting time, dwelling on a love she wouldn’t allow to happen. And so she went back to her paperwork, still aching on the inside, but faking the self-confidence to show just how set she was in her life right now. But she wasn’t, and that would be alright. She would simply just hold things in, like she always seemed to.

Nozomi placed her deck back into her pocket, standing up and walking back to the Student Council office.  Eli would be there, working as she always did--and today, with that same troubled look on her face.  Looking in on the sight, Nozomi couldn't help but bite her lower lip at how bent up Eli was today.  She wasn't normally like this anymore, always managing a confident smile and seeming much less sad in front of the other members of Muse.  Now...she had that same lonely and lost look in her eye, the pain of something deep within holed up in her.  Didn't Nozomi befriend her Eli just to make sure she didn't have to feel that way again?

"Elicchi," she called quietly, announcing her presence with a knock on the door, "how are you doing today?" Nozomi wore her normal calming smile, closing the entryway behind her as she walked around the table to behind her president and best friend, offering a way to distract her from her work, should she need it.

Eli tilted her head upon seeing the other woman enter, internally feeling her heart ache in her chest--Nozomi couldn't have thought of a worse time for her to enter...not when she was feeling this distressed. Nozomi had a way of sensing things, which was both a virtue and a curse. A curse for Eli now, at least. "Fine," she slowly answered, sitting herself up straight and crossing her arms on her desk. "And you, Nozomi?"

What a pose to strike.  Surely Eli could see that Nozomi was able to see through such body language.  "There's something troubling you," she instantly deflected, leaning in somewhat with her arms held behind her back as was often common of her, the cards slipping down her sleeves as she started to shuffle them seemlessly out of sight.

Of course Nozomi noticed--they were best friends, after all. Not to mention the fact that she always had her little ways of sensing things others failed to. Eli looking down, attempting to remain as strong as she possibly could. But of course, it was no use; no matter how strong she appeared to be, Nozomi could easily see through her. And so she stayed quiet. Saying something would only cause further suspicion.

Upon receiving no answer, Nozomi simply held out her deck, tilting her head gently.  "What would you like for me to read today?" She asked, to two having done this plenty of times.  Work, health, and relationships.  Any of them would make sense at the moment--relationships especially so, seeing as how her loneliness was finally being replaced with an undying friendship with the members of Muse.  But even so, Nozomi secretly feared what might come of the cards should she choose relationship...All she could think about was the card she had summoned today that read of her thoughts for Eli.  Deep down, she prayed Eli didn't go into this mindset wishing to think of what a certain person thought of her.

Eli kept her arms crossed, breathing slowly before finally deciding to give Nozomi a simple answer. A bit of further knowledge wouldn't hurt, yes? Perhaps it would even put her at ease... "Relationships," the blonde spoke softly, glancing down at the paperwork that needed to be done at some point. Work would've put her at ease as well--even if it was stressful, it was better than feeling the awful pain in her stomach.

Ah, there it was...Nozomi kept the smile on her face, never letting such a thing fade.  She shuffled the cards again, humming lightly.  "And how would you like to study your relationships?" She asked, eyes half lidded as she got lost in the spirituality.  "Would you like to see exactly how you feel about someone you care about, or would you like to see how someone you care about feels about you?" She waited for Eli to give her answer before representing the deck.

She fully knew how she felt about Nozomi--it wasn't difficult to see that. But, likewise, she didn't want to feel that way. She didn't want to focus on her own love, only things that would get her somewhere in life; the thing she didn't know, however, was that her pent up feelings were bringing her unexplainable sadness now. "How they feel about me." They...did Eli really even have to specify just who she was talking about? Obvious...everything just had to be so obvious with her, no matter how hard she tried to hide things.

Nozomi felt her heart twist up.  Here it came...As she laid the deck before her, she wondered who Eli cared about, and prayed that, whoever they were, they at least thought quite fondly of her.  Eli deserved someone who would love her, no doubt.  Once the card was drawn, Nozomi took a look at it and instantly felt her blood run cold, unbelieving of what she saw.  She had definitely shuffled it correctly...so how could Eli have chosen..."The Empress."

Empress...noble, beautiful, admirable...she knew Nozomi thought highly of her, but...this? Surely Empress was going a bit far...there was no way...And even if there was one, would she even wish to act on it, after she'd already told herself countless of times that love wasn't something she should focus on? "I see," Eli answered, biting her bottom lip once again as he fumbled with the pen on her desk. "How...interesting."

...It couldn't possibly be her this card was about.  No way, no how.  She had to find some way to figure out who it was..."Who wouldn't think of you as such a perfect card," Nozomi smiled gently, taking the card between her fingers, "after all, with such a lofty pedastal all people put you upon, the person who you care for especially sees you as the pinnacle woman of their life.  The one person they put before anyone else, the person they feel worth all their time and adoration." Shuffling the cards, Nozomi held them in front of Eli once more, her voice softer.  "If you liked, you could reconfirm how you felt about the person you liked.  See how you could compare your views for each other, and make sure it's equal."

Eli stared up at the other woman, the elaboration most definitely bringing her the feeling of being loved, mixed with the feeling of her heart falling in her chest--Nozomi...did Nozomi truly feel so strongly about her? Did she truly put Eli before anyone else? There wasn't any questioning it. They both mutually adored each other, and it was Eli...Eli was the one keeping them from being happy together. "I'm already quite certain how I feel," Eli whispered, taking a card anyways, "but some reaffirmation never hurt."

Nozomi kept her eyes closed, shaking slightly as she waited for Eli to choose her card.  Finally, she opened her eyes and watched as she pulled..."The High Priestess." The pure woman filled with love, the person who pulled this card felt as though their love was someone they found entirely beautiful, both inside and out.  The ties to purity and spirituality meant that Eli found that she was most attracted to the person she cared for by their personality, not their sexuality.  Eli truly loved this person...this person who considered Eli to be an empress.  Deep in her heart, Nozomi prayed that it was meant to read for her.

Eli was only further reminded of how deeply she actually did love the other woman upon pulling the card. Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest as she attempted to stay composed, but it was truly no use--they were both ever so deeply in love, and Eli couldn't handle this. Nozomi...Nozomi meant everything to her, but wouldn't their love ruin everything that was so perfect about their friendship? Or would it only strengthen their bond? "Of course," the blonde whispered under her breath, her eyes closed once again.

Eli looked so troubled...even when before Nozomi.  It wasn't uncommon for her to seem so upset, but not like this.  Not when her focus was on the girl before her.  Quietly, Nozomi shuffled the deck once more and took a deep breath.  She had to know...pulling a card, it was true.  The High Priestess.  These were the feelings the two held for each other, and they must have for a long time for them to have gotten this strong.  The cards...the fate they put her in was one she could no longer receive much guidance from.  This was where she would have to step in.  And so, Nozomi placed the deck quietly next to Eli and leaned in, pressing their lips together slowly.

Eli wasn't thinking straight now--the only thing on her mind was Nozomi. Not her reputation, not the troubles she knew would stem from this all. Simply the woman who had initiated the lovely kiss, the blonde doing nothing more than pressing her lips even harder to Nozomi's own. How long had she waited for this moment? How much time had she spent fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss Nozomi like this? Eli wouldn't ruin everything by dwelling on the specifics--she had to live in the moment.

Happy she had locked the door behind her, Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and leaned in further into the kiss, eyes half lidded as she watched the woman melt into the touch.  Eli's lips were so soft and gentle...she sucked on her bottom lip that she watched the blonde often bite, moaning into the touch.  "Elicchi," she whispered, everything feeling right in the world.

"N-Nozomi," she uttered in reply, shivering slowly as the kiss gradually deepened. Eli and Nozomi were absolutely in love, and they needed each other--both physically and emotionally. Her arms coiled around the shorter woman's back, pulling her in closer and feeling their hearts beat fast against each other...ah, was Nozomi in her lap now?

Seating herself upon the other woman, Nozomi shivered as her breasts pressed against Eli's, the two having embraced many times, but this one especially different.  Still kissing her, the vice president's hand began to caress and feel Eli's shoulders through her school jacket, wishing to perhaps take it off.  But all in due time--what Eli desired is what Eli wanted.

Having the woman above her like this...it was truly something that she'd always wanted, yet never would act on--all of her desires were locked away, hoping they'd never find a way out of their cage. "Nozomi," Eli whispered as she began toying with the buttons on her love's jacket, hoping to remove all fabric between them--she was needy. She needed to be closer to Nozomi.

Reciprocating the touch, Nozomi soon found her fingers way to Eli's jacket and slipped it off as well, breathing in relief as they found their way closer to each other.  Eli's skirt began to slide upward, their bare legs pressed against each other as they started to press further into each other's embrace.  "E-Elicchi," she gasped, her fingers gripping the ends of her own bowtie as she removed it to breathe better.

Eli was a bit overwhelmed by this all, but she didn't want this to stop--she didn't want any of this to stop. Not when her and Nozomi were already so close, pressed together like this. "I love you," she spoke quietly, attacking Nozomi's lips with kisses and her body with gentle caresses--how she never wanted this to end. "Nozomi, I...I always have...I can't hide it any longer!!"

Nozomi panted upon being attacked with such rapid kisses, returning them in an instant as she popped the buttons off of her collar, revealing just a bit of her large cleavage.  "E-Elicchi," she moaned, "I-I've loved you for as long as I've met you, it was fate that drew me to your side!!  My fate is to be by you for forever!!!" Nozomi's hands finally made their way back onto Eli's sides, caressing them and lifting it slightly to untuck her shirt from her skirt.

Eli shivered at the lovely words, assisting Nozomi in removing her own clothes--jacket off, shirt nearly gone as well. It was certainly a bit...dirty, doing something like this in the student council room, but she couldn't bring herself to care now. Nozomi had locked the door, which meant they were alone. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she spoke under her breath, panting and parting from the kisses.

Upon breaking the kiss, Nozomi removed the rest of her own shirt and let it slide to the floor, her bra straps slipping from her shoulders slightly.  "Elicchi," she breathed out, "E-Elicchi...have me as much as you want...please, have me how you want.  I'm yours, I always have been...!" She smiled angelically, riding herself further onto Eli's lap and legs.  Ah, the need inside of her was seeping out...

Eli was already shivering with pleasure from each and every touch and caress the two shared, allowing her shirt to be tossed aside as their chests touched--and, of course, Eli was already extremely aroused from this all...Nozomi drove her absolutely crazy, all in the right ways. "You shouldn't offer yourself to me so easily," she whispered, a tiny smile on her lips as she placed a small kiss on Nozomi's neck. "You deserve just as much as I do, even more."

Nozomi moaned hard upon feeling the kiss on her sensitive neck, acting on the words by allowing her fingers to wrap around Eli's back and undoing her bra.  Once undone, she pulled it off slowly and tossed it to the side, pressing her tumbs into the woman's nipples while her hands gently cupped her breasts.  "Elicchi," she whispered onto the woman's lips, "you're so soft..."

She was soft? Her own pale skin couldn't even compare with Nozomi's own...ah, so soft, she could use it as a pillow if necessary. "Mm," Eli sighed under her breath upon feeling the pressure on her breasts, biting Nozomi's neck gently, arms wrapping around and undoing her bra-strap as well. "You're the soft one, Nozomi...all of you."

Once her bra was removed, she pulled her hands away and wrapped them back around Eli's waist, pressing their bare breasts together as she pressed their lips together.  "Elicchi," she moaned, rubbing their chests together and attempted to grind their hips in the position, "I want to pleasure you as much as I can..." Her fingers found their way to the zipper on the back of Eli's skirt, undoing it and gripping her panties with it as she started to slip them off from under her.

Eli shivered and bit her own bottom lip hard, completely out in the open now. She was embarrassed, extremely embarrassed, but Nozomi loved her--Nozomi wouldn't judge her for being just the slightest bit embarrassed. "Mm, Nozomi," the blonde moaned as she connected their lips together, feeling herself already wet from everything before. Nozomi touching her, handling her just as she loved to be handled...this all felt like a dream.

Once Eli's bottom was bare, Nozomi did the same as well, standing up for the moment to slip off her skirt and kick off her panties to the side.  She seated herself back down in an instant, the two now only in their school stockings.  "Elicchi," she whispered into a hard kiss, her hands tracing down Eli's side, "I love you...I love you so much." Without another word, her right hand slipped down and began to stroke Eli's clitoris, sucking on that lip she kept biting.

"N-Nozomi..." Eli whimpered out as her love began to touch her in such a sensitive area, unbelieving just how good it felt--and for some reason, everything felt all the more better when she had someone else touching her like this. "I--I love you as well, Nozomi..." The blonde quickly pulled her love into another deep kiss, blue eyes closed.

Nozomi lifted her fingers back up and spat on them quickly before bringing them back down, pressing them back onto her clit and tracing her entrance delicately.  "Elicchi," she breathed into the kiss, their breasts still pressed together, "could I give you the pleasure you desire from just this alone?" She slipped a digit inside finally, still rubbing her with her thumb now.

Eli leaned back in her chair a bit, cheeks reddened as the woman simply worked miracles on her--she knew Nozomi would feel nice, but this nice...? The pleasure she was receiving from it all was unexplainable. "E-Everything you do to me, it feels amazing," she cried out as the other continued to touch her, the feeling of having something inside of her making things all the more amazing. "N-Nozomi...more...!!!"

Nozomi complied and inserted a second finger, and then after a moment, a third, kissing her Eli as hard as she could.  "Elicchi--Elicchi!!" Nozomi was utterly wet from all of this, shivering as she kept thrusting her fingers in, lips traveling over to Eli's earlobe and sucking on it.

Ah, she was taking without giving any--this wouldn't do. She placed her hands on the woman's gorgeous thighs, slim fingers moving over to her already-wet crotch. "Tell me what feels nice," she whispered, riding into her lover's fingers as she began rubbing at her clitoris as well, wanting to give Nozomi the pleasure she deserved.

Upon feeling Eli's fingers upon her own pleasure spot, Nozomi gasped in a high pitched voice and breathed out, kissing her sweetly and holding her close.  "E-Elicchi!!" She cried out, thrusting three fingers into her while rubbing her clit as much as she could.  "Y-You feel so good, Elicchi, what you're doing now is so g-good!!" She kept sucking on her earlobe, unable to stop herself or her actions.

Nozomi was enjoying it...which is what she needed to hear. Her high-pitched cries were simply music to Eli's ears, only further encouraging her as she gently slipped a finger inside of her, loving just how wet she was making Nozomi. She was pleasing her...she was making the woman she loved just as happy as she was making her. "I-I can say the same for you," she gasped out, head reeling back a bit as Nozomi only brought her closer to her foreseeable climax.

Ah, Nozomi was too pure...Within moments of being pleased so carefully by her love, Nozomi felt pleasure spike through her body as her head reeled, trying to give the same pleasure she was feeling to Eli as she orgasmed.  "E-Elicchi," she moaned out, pressing their lips together as their sweat glistening bodies pressed together.

It wasn't long before Eli felt herself orgasm as well, overwhelmed by her lover's moans and the sweet touches down below--their bodies were pressed close together, their lips connecting as they kissed sweetly, feeling nothing but complete and utter love. "Nozomi," Eli breathed out weakly, removing her fingers as she stared deeply into Nozomi's eyes, biting her bottom lip once more. "I...I adore you, Nozomi. I love you more than words can say."

Nozomi returned the kiss sweetly, shivering as she removed her fingers and caressed Eli's nude body happily.  "I love you more than anything in the world," she whispered, "I'll be by your side as long as you need me.  I am yours, and yours alone." She pressed their foreheads together, satisfied with just being in her arms.


End file.
